


Fever

by obihoekenobi



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, what if a sith heard grogu instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obihoekenobi/pseuds/obihoekenobi
Summary: For Vrel Kura, there are certain rules for surviving in the galaxy. Don't ever trust anyone, always keep your blaster within reach and don't get attached.Unfortunately, it seems the Mandalorian hadn't got the same memo.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The setting sun casted shadows through the cantina. People were just beginning to filter in, and the crowd was a mix of shady off-worlders and tired miners. 

The din of the bar closed in, as Vrel eased her helmet over her head. She placed it carefully onto the table, rolling her shoulders in relief. She hated the damn thing and how claustrophobic it made her feel but the anonymity it provided was worth it in the end.

The first sip of Bitter dragged a sigh from her lips. It was the first thing she had tasted in days that wasn't a ration bar. She knew she should start with real food but she couldn't resist a cold beer after what she had been through.

It had been a simple protection job. Or at least it had been until they were waylaid by bandits. They had been no match for Vrel or her Vibroblade but one had managed to land a lucky kick against her abdomen. It still smarted now, as she readjusted in her seat. 

Her peace didn't last long.

She was could feel the prickle of someone surveying her. With a resigned sigh, she placed her pint at a safe distance, away from any potential danger. It seemed like might be onto a run of bad luck, as she felt the attention turn malicious.

"There she is", a nasally voice simpered, "alive and no worse for wear".

The Klatooinian, bureaucrat turned pirate. He was small for his kind, and infinitely slimier. No doubt, it was his men who had tried to botch her job and now they come looking for blood. 

Vrel pinched the bridge of her nose, using a breathing technique her mother had thought her. She let her hand fall back down casually onto the table, as he circled around infront of her. It would do no good to let this scum see how close to the edge she already was. 

She paid no mind to the other cronies, as they took up various positions around her. 

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the other guys", Vrel replied, letting a slow grin spread across her face. She made no move for her weapons, instead she waited to see how it would play out. There was still a chance they would leave her alone, once they finished their dance.

She had met a lot of people like them over the years. People who were all pride and bluster, who thought they had a point to prove to everyone around them. Often, they would wear themselves out once they released all of their hot air.

Of course, that wasn't always the case. Some people took a little more convincing. They were usually the ones who found themselves on the other end of her blade. 

She hoped for the sake of her drink that it was the former.

"Those were some of my best men", he continued, doing his best to enter her personal space. 

"Well then I'd quit while you're ahead, because they weren't very good".

She felt the thrill of impending danger. 

She reacted on instinct, as her Vibroknife extended with a flick to pin his wrist to the table. The sound rung out in the sudden silence of the cantina, as every eye in the place swiveled around to watch the unfolding spectacle. 

Vrel rose slowly from her seat, leaning in closer than he had dared, so she could whisper into his quickly reddening face. 

"Your men got in the way of my job, I don't like when people get in my way", she said, feeling the knife slip deeper as she shifted her weight forward. 

The bandit answered with a whimper, his own men standing listlessly around him, guns drawn but aimed at the ground. Not a braincell amongst them, they floundered without their bosses guidance. She would make quick work of them, if they decided to grow a backbone.

"Now I'm going to remove this knife and you're going to piss off so I can finish my drink, or else".

She let the threat linger in the air, as blood pooled slowly over the edge of the table.

She removed the Vibroblade from his wrist with a quick tug. She made sure to make it as clean as possible. He was still at risk from bleeding out after all, if he didn't get it treated quickly. Not that she really cared.

Vrel waited to see if he would make the smart decision and was gratified when he seemed to realize he was fighting a loosing battle. His men had to half carry and half drag him from the cantina. He left a trail of blood behind him. 

Vrel waited for their presence to grow distant before she finally reached for her drink. Downing it all in one go, she grimaced at how flat it already was. She sent a quick curse into the Force before slamming it back down. The sound echoed through the still quiet cantina and Vrel realized it was probably time to move on. 

With the helmet securely back in place, she rifled through her pockets before throwing down a generous tip. It never hurt to make a good impression with the local businesspeople. That, and blood could be hard to get out, even from stone. Or so she had been told.

It was probably the most exciting thing some of the locals had ever seen, and Vrel made sure to add a little extra swagger to her step as she left. If she was going to make an impression, it may as well be a lasting one.

It quickly fled her, as she stepped out onto the quiet street. 

She didn't allow disappointment to colour her mood, as she made the short trek to the hanger where she had stowed her ship. She had been looking forward to spending some of her reward on a soft bed and a big meal. Unfortunately, it looked like the Force had other plans for her.

She wasn't exactly scared of any of the local goons but she wouldn't get a good nights sleep knowing they might try something foolish, like revenge.

Something loosened as she caught sight of her ship. It had been her mother's, apparently won in a game of Sabacc. It was Pre-Empire, a real steal she said. It took a little extra care but it was worth it in the end. She needed to stay off-grid in her line of work.

She threw some more credits to the attendant as she passed, as she eagerly entered the sanctuary of her ship. 

Her helmet was only around her ears when she was greeted by an excited chirp. 

"Hey, ELDOT", she greeted, as the Scout droid floated up from the under the gangway. He had developed a habit of hiding whenever she wasn't there. She couldn't say she blamed him, people who tended to board her ship when she wasn't around generally tended not to be the friendliest. 

She regularly reminded him he was outfitted with the best weapons that could fit inside his circular little head but he didn't seem inclined to use them. Just her luck to get the only pacifist droid in the galaxy. 

He trailed after her as she entered the cockpit, chirping questioningly. 

"Yeah, it was a bust", she replied, as she settled into her chair. 

"I'm going to move us out into space, somewhere quiet so I can get some shut eye". 

He felt like no more than a rock in the force but she could already feel his displeasure and the brewing lecture. She cut him off before he could really get going.

"Yes, yes, I know, but there wasn't time to visit a medic". 

"I'll be fine", she said, already concentrated on her pre-flight checks. He had given one last thrill before he settled into the co-pilot seat. He didn't need to, but he seemed to like to copy her. 

They were just exiting atmosphere when she started to feel it. A distant tug on the edge of her consciousness. It quickly increased in pressure until it was all she could feel. She had enough sense to move to autopilot, as she focused on the new presence.

It felt new. Pure, the more jaded part of her mind supplied. She couldn't help but reach back for it. She was instantly barged with a mess of information and tightened her shields instinctively before realizing why the presence felt so new and pure. It was a child. 

A child reaching out for someone. Blindly groping in the force for someone, anyone to hear. She quickly quelled the blind panic it aroused in her soul, reaching again for the child. She enveloped him within her mind, as she projected comfort through the tentative link. He was unlike anything she had ever felt before. 

She felt herself smile, really smile, for the first time in weeks.

A word is pushed to the front of her mind.

_Buir._

It took a moment for her to make the connection, as she leaned into his understanding of the word until it madd sense. Once she realized what it meant, she projected amusement through the bond.

_No, no little one, I am not your Buir_.

The word. A Mandalorian? She didn't think there were many of those left. Not after everything that had happened. 

_Are you safe?_

She couldn't help but ask. She hoped it was a child taking his first steps in the Force and she could warn him away. Could tell him to be quiet. Careful.

An image appeared in her head. It took her a second to comprehend what it was. A Mudhorn? A feeling of love and safety accompanied the image, and this time Vrel's smile is tinged with wistfulness. 

A lance of shock suddenly broke through the connection, the ripple hitting her square in the chest. Love and safety was quickly replaced by terror and fright. Vrel felt her own heart clench at the unfiltered feeling, as she gripped the waning connection as tightly as she could. 

She projected as much reassurance as she could, tucking the connection into the back of her mind as she slowly came back to reality. 

"I've got our next mission, ELDOT, prepare yourself for hyperspace".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like Vrel, it's always kind of nerve-wracking trying to do a strong female character justice. 
> 
> I'm already working on the next chapter, they'll be a lot longer but I wanted to set the scene! 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this, I wasn't sure about posting this but then I said screw it.
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr under the same username! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise before the fall.

A slew of bodies greeted her, as she made her way cautiously down the gangplank and onto the Imperial Cruiser. She could feel the child reaching for her, as soon as she docked into the ship. He seemed to recognize her, if the happiness she felt through their link was any indication.

It looked like there had been a siege and she threw her consciousness out to feel for any other survivors. She could feel a cluster of people at the other end of the ship but was unsure how to proceed. She decided to follow the trail of still warm bodies.

Vrel hadn't had many occasions to make her way onto an Imperial cruiser in the past. In fact, she made it her mission to avoid them where possible. Which was most of the time. She wondered how the child had ended up caught up in this mess and where his father was.

Probably dead, the grimmer part of her mind supplied.

Cautiously, she made her way deeper into the ship, following the pull of people. More bodies greeted her as she went and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened here. It looked like the Imperials had been taken completely by surprise.

Vrel felt a warning in the Force and stopped in her tracks. She stretched her consciousness out again, this time allowing herself to feel everything.

She drowned out the distress of the child and his companions, and let herself focus on the hum that resounded through the ship. And then she heard it. The dull thud of metal feet and the quiet whizz of mechanical joints. 

The Force flowed through her, as her lightsaber whirred to life. With a burst of energy she entered the hallway and cast it awash in a sickly red glow.

She didn't overthink it, as she began to to hack and slash through the droids in front of her. She had always had a brutal way of fighting. She didn't bother to contain the grin on her face, as adrenaline coursed through her system. 

She leveraged the force as much as she could but not enough to tire herself out. It was harder now, than it had been before. To kindle the rage inside of her. She focused on the helplessness she had felt, and let the grief course through her.

The last thing she saw as the elevator door slid closed was the bright sparks of destroyed droids. 

She knew she was close, when the doors opened again. She had to act quickly to block the barrage of blaster fire. She made quick work of them as well, twirling the lightsaber artfully in her hand. 

In a last show of strength, she crushed the final droid, her leather gloves creaking as she clenched her trembling fist. 

He was right there, she could sense him reaching for her.

She could feel the tiredness creeping into her bones, as she forced the door open. 

Stepping over the threshold and through the mist, she let her lightsaber trail alongside her. 

She wasn't quite prepared for the sight that greeted her inside, as she was faced with the barrel of several guns. She couldn't say she blamed them, though her grip tensed imperceptibly on the hilt of her weapon.

"Sith", one of them spit, a woman with short, red hair. She looked the closest to shooting her. Vrel cocked her head at her, assessing, before deciding it was best to ignore her goading. She hadn't come all this way for nothing, after all.

Then her eyes caught on him. 

The child. 

He stared at her with wide, black eyes, mouthing wordless sounds of excitement. 

She could feel his mind brush tentatively against hers and she smiled within the constraints of her helmet.

"You're not a Jedi?". 

A man stepped into her vision, another Mandalorian. His armor was colourless, all shiny metal and smooth planes. Vrel didn't know how she didn't notice him first. She felt a tug in her chest as she surveyed him. 

The father. 

"No", Vrel replied, truthfully, as she powered down her lightsaber and clipped it to her waist. "But I felt him calling out to me". 

"She's a goddamn Sith, Mando". 

This time it was the big woman, a machine gun clutched tightly in her hands. Vrel quickly reassessed her earlier list of people most likely to shoot her and slotted her into first place. 

The Mandalorian, Mando she called him, didn't seem to understand the significance, his head titled in a way that reminded Vrel of a newborn Massiff. 

"Her lightsaber, it's red". 

"The world is not so black and white, Trooper", Vrel replied, disdainfully.

A scoff caught her attention, as she narrowed in on the Imperial currently captured at their feet. He looked important, she thought but also scared. She didn't let her eyes linger on him for too long. 

There was more important matters to deal with first.

"The child called and I listened, the child needed help and I provided it". 

"That sounds awfully black and white to me", Mando replied softly, forcing Vrel to strain her ears to hear.

"He's strong in the Force, very strong". 

"You know what he is?".

A thought niggled at the back of her mind. A feeling. It faded away, before she could grasp it fully.

"No, but I know the Force". 

He seemed to consider it, and she waited impatiently for him to make his mind up. She generally didn't make a habit out of saving strangers and the guns pointed at her were starting to make her feel antsy.

She was just beginning to get annoyed when she felt a presence brush against her mind. She softened instantly. 

"I can protect him", she said. 

She almost expected him to bristle, to posture. But instead he surprised her by merely nodding his head in acceptance.

He turned to his companions. "I'm going to take the kid and go with her, you have my comms".

He didn't wait for a reply before he swept from the room, the child secured in his armoured hands. 

Vrel gave a mocking bow before she followed after him. She didn't bother trying to catch up, instead she contented herself with watching him storm ahead.

He made quite the sight, all compressed rage and hard angles. The cape that billowed behind him also added something to the whole image that she thoroughly enjoyed. 

Surprisingly, he waited for her in the elevator and made no move to press anything until she was safely beside him.

He seemed to be a man of few words, which usually suited Vrel just fine, but for some reason she found herself itching to fill the silence.

"So you're the father, right?".

He stiffened imperceptibly at her words. Only years of training, and an attunement to force, let her pick up on it. She could practically hear the tensing of his muscles, under all that shiny armor.

"That's what the kid thinks at least, Buir".

She phrased it like a question, pausing before she uttered the word. If it was possible he tensed even further. A wry smile made it's way across her face as she casually resumed watching the floors pass like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

She didn't wait for him, as she exited the elevator. This time, he was the one trying to keep up with her.

"How did you learn that word?", he growled, as she drew infront of her ship.

"What word?", she asked innocently, as she watched the gangplank begin to descend. She had sent a message ahead to ELDOT. He had an annoying trait of not unlocking the ship until he knew for certain it was her and not some imposter.

She could feel the air ripple with intention, as the Mandalorian's hand shot out to grip her shoulder. He was surprisingly quick, for one so burdened with heavy armour. She let him turn her with no resistance, hs glove creaked, as they locked gazes through their visors. It would have been an imitating image, if it wasn't for the child cradled protectively under his other arm.

"That word, it's Mando'a".

"That's what the child thinks of, when he thinks of you", Vrel replied, as she gently eased his grip from her shoulders. He let her do it, as she felt his surprise echo in the Force.

"I've never said it infront of him".

"Well then, you must be thinking it", she replied, before turning neatly on her heel and entering her ship. She didn't have to ask him to follow her.

ELDOT waited for them, and began to beep excitedly when he saw their new guests. She dampened down the betrayal. That reaction was usually reserved for her alone. It was a stupid thing to be possessive of, really.

The helmet released with a quiet hiss, as she began to divest herself of her gear. The lightsaber hit the counter with a particularly loud thump, as she peeled off her belt. Only when she was down to her under armour, did she turn to her new companions.

The Mandalorian was watching her with open fascination.

Vrel wasn't sure how long they might have stared at each other, if the child hadn't begun to coo. He reached for her and with grabby hands, like a child reaching for a toy, and she was amused to see his father respond with disapproval.

Looked like it would take more than busting them out of Imperial cruiser to gain his trust.

Vrel decided she was up for the challenge.

* * *

Their first fight happened, when he demanded to pilot her ship. Which is to say, they made it about ten minutes in each other's company before they began to butt heads. She could tell between the two of them, that there no shortage of stubbornness.

Grogu watched on innocently the entire time, as they went toe-to-toe.

The Mandalorian eventually stepped down, but it set the scene for the rest of their interactions.

It was obvious he didn't trust her. He didn't have to understand what the red lightsaber meant, to recognise the reaction it elected from his peers.

Vrel wondered if he would be so mistrusting, if one of those Jedi had turned up. It left a sour taste in her mouth, one that only lessened when she directed it towards the Mandalorian. If she was a Jedi, they would probably tell her to release it into the Force, or hold hands with him and to talk it out. Unfortunately, for him, that wasn't the way she had been raised.

She wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't really sure what to do with the Mandalorian and the kid, now that she had rescued them. It hadn't been a planned out thought, when she followed the cry for help. She had acted on instinct and now they were safe, she didn't know where to go.

The Mandalorian wasn't much help either.

When he wasn't hovering over her shoulder to watch her every move, he was shielding the child from her as if she might eat him.

She wanted to rail against him and remind him the child had reached out to her first. She didn't need him muddying up the aura of her ship with his judgement.

That, and he wasn't particularly nice to ELDOT.

It was all of these factors, that delayed the conversation they obviously needed to have.

She had followed her instinct to go save the child, much like he had followed his instinct to join her aboard her ship.

Now, they needed to figure out what that meant for both of them. And the little green kid.

Vrel decided to catch him in the kitchen, as he prepared a meal. As much as they didn't get along, he always prepared something for her as well. She took a moment to enjoy the sight of him in her cramped kitchen space, as she leaned against the door jam.

He was certainly a sight to behold, she decided to herself. Not that she would ever tell him, though it might be worth it, if it scandalized him as much as she thought it might.

He insisted on keeping on his armour, no matter how much she ribbed him for it. She didn't have a problem with it, but it was one of the few things that was always sure to get a rise out of him. She never claimed to be a good person, after all.

Still, he somehow managed to move around gracefully, despite how cramped it was.

She saw the moment he realized she was there, as he tensed up completely. It was only for a second, before he resumed what he was doing, but Vrel felt a thrill at the sight. Like a predator teasing it's prey.

ELDOT beeped admonishingly at her, when he saw the look on her face. Trust him to side with the Mandalorian who didn't even like him.

"Can I help you?", he asked, stepping protectively in front of the child, who he was trailing on the coat tails of his cape. She rolled her eyes at the gesture, but stomped down on the rising annoyance before it could flare to life.

Kriff it, she decided.

"It's my ship", she replied, feeling petty, "I can't use my own kitchen?".

"Let me get out of your way", he said stiffly, and she felt bad, as she realised there was three plates. When he went to sweep past her, she reacted on instinct to grab the only part of his arm not covered in armor.

She had a moment to appreciate the strength she felt there, before the muscles clenched underneath her finger tips and she found herself thrust against the wall.

She was so surprised by the sudden movement that she let it happen, flinching at the loud crash of plates clattering to the ground.

His arm was barred across her throat, and his body pressed tightly against hers, when she realized the reason he was able to get so close. She could sense no danger in the Force.

She placed a placating hand on his pauldron, as his grip slowly loosened. They had never been so close together, and she couldn't stop her gaze from skittering across the span of his helmet. She could just make out the outline of his eyes through the visor, before he stepped away abruptly.

She instantly missed the warm line of his body. She took a moment to compose herself, as she watched him shift nervously on his feet. She could taste his regret in the Force.

Instead of addressing it, she let her eyes drop to the mess and was greeted by the sight of Grogu hiding under a nearby table.

Something that could be described as regret landed heavy on her chest, as she saw the worried look in his eyes and felt him reach out tentatively though the force for reassurance.

She made sure to give it to him, before she returned her attention the man in front of her.

He seemed to have used those few seconds to gather himself, as he dropped to clean up their mess. Vrel joined him and the two worked in silence to get rid of the worst of it. Grogu tried his best to help, which meant sneaking pieces of food from the floor when his father wasn't looking. She didn't rat him out, though she had a moment to worry if he could catch anything off the ground.

They both reached for the last piece of cutlery at the same time, as his gloved hand bumped against hers. She couldn't help but wonder if he always ran so hot, as he pulled his hand back quickly. He felt like a brand across the back of her hand, where his touch had trailed.

"I'll make something again", Mando said, breaking the thick tension that had descended over them, as he escaped back to the kitchen. She was surprised to see he made no move to take the child with him, as Grogu toddled up to embrace her leg.

With one last look at his back, she bent to pick him up for the first time. He was studier than she expected, and he instantly reached for the dark strands of her hair that escaped the haphazard bun she had thrown up that morning. She let him play with it, until he decided to see how it tasted.

She had to disentangle him with huff, before she decided to try speak to the Mandalorian again.

She leaned against the counter to his left, as close as he would let her, doing her best to appear non-threatening as possible. It was difficult, and not her usual ploy, but she thought the child currently chewing her on her jacket probably helped.

"Look, Mandalorian", she began, only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry".

She nearly dropped the child, as she registered his words.

"Yeah, well", she replied, winching at her own awkwardness, "space under the ship, as they say".

No one had ever said that. She was pretty sure he was laughing at her, under that tin bucket.

"I realize this isn't exactly the situation you imagined yourself in", she continued, unperturbed, "but I can't say it's what I imagined either".

"What did you imagine then?".

"Excuse me?".

"What did you imagine would happen after you saved us?", he asked, his helmet titled consideringly towards her.

"I didn't really think about", she replied slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly at his tone. "What I'm trying to say, is that you and the kid don't have to worry about me".

"Even though you're one of those, Sith?", he asked, his mouth forming the word clumsily, like he's never heard it before.

"I'm no Sith".

"What are you then?".

"Just a person making their way through the galaxy, not everyone has to be aligned in some cosmic war".

He grunted in his response, turning to thrust a plate of food at her. She just barely caught it, as he stepped forward to take the child. It was almost as close as they had been, when he pressed her against the wall, but infinitely less rough. He was gentle as he rested the child away, and she couldn't help but look up at him, to try decipher something from his blank visage.

It was over as fast as it started, as he stepped away from her and disappeared to his room to eat. She groaned internally, as she realized they hadn't even had the conversation she wanted.

She just barely stopped herself from lobbing the plate after him, in frustration.

* * *

It turned out they made a surprisingly good team, for two people who couldn't seem to have a normal conversation. They had a natural rhythm together, one that involved a lot of weapons.

Instead of actually sitting down and talking about what to do next, Vrel had reassumed her life as if they weren't there. Surprisingly, the Mandalorian had been fine with the arrangement.

It took them a few goes, but after the first few bounties, they were working like a well oiled machine. In all her years, Vrel had never synced up with someone so easily.

Her only complaint, was that he was rather distracting. He was intense in his focus, and he made quick work of just about every person they encountered. Sometimes Vrel stepped back to watch him work, and was rewarded with a warning look when he realized what she was doing.

It was worth it, she decided, to see him disarm several men with a pipe he had acquired from the ground the last time he had been knocked over.

Sometimes he even returned the favour. She had caught him once or twice, when he thought she wouldn't notice, stopping in the middle of a fight to watch her work.

She usually got in as close as possible, and used a mix of hand-to-hand combat and blades to subdue her enemies. She tried to keep them alive, more often than not, after the first argument with the Mandalorian. He had a confusing mixture of principles and rules that she was still trying to get used to.

She didn't dwell on the idea that she might be trying to please him, in her own twisted way.

She never used her lightsaber, not if she could avoid it. It brought a kind of attention she didn't want to deal with, so she only used in situations where she knew she had to be the last man standing. Instead, it was a comforting weight at the base of her spine, and one she knew she could rely on if the situation ever arouse. She also didn't mention the weapon currently strapped to his hip, though she aches to learn it's origin everytime she brushes against it's crackling presence in the Force.

As with all things, one day she does need to use her lightsaber.

Mando had left her in charge of Grogu, something that was rather new and unexpected, so he could head down to the local market. They had just finished up another mission, on a ice planet called Kijimi, when the Mandalorian brought up his need to stock up on some supplies.

Vrel had sighed at the thought of trekking back out into the cold, wanting to do nothing more than blast hot water over her tense back and catch as much sleep as she possibly could, but she had resigned herself to the trip.

That's why she had been surprised when he merely gathered his things, gave the child a stern warning to behave and disappeared into the snow.

Vrel had spent longer than she wanted to admit, staring at where he once stood. It was only the sound of Grogu disappearing further into the ship that drew her attention.

He giggled in delight as she chased after him, just barely catching him before he tripped over his own dress. The tips of his ears were cold to the touch, even though his father had done his best to keep him warm.

Looked like they could both use a warm shower.

It was awkward at first, stripping down with the child in the same room but she quickly got over the feeling. She kept underwear on, as settled them on the stool that resided in the shower. She had gotten it the last time she had been injured, and was thankful ELDOT had insisted she keep it.

She was just washing the suds out of her hair, when she sensed incoming danger. It was only years of training that stopped her from tripping in the shower, as she rushed to swaddle the child and make the short trip to her room to change.

Her hair was still sopping wet, as she threw it up with a grumbled curse. I  
This time she reached for her lightsaber, as she secured the child with ELDOT.

Dressed only in her under armour, she stepped out into the cold.

What could only be described as a battalion of Imperial remnants awaited her.

The snow had started to flurry around them, the distant town becoming blurrier with each passing moment. She was only vaguely aware of snow melting on her skin, as she ignited her saber.

By the time Mando arrived, she had cut most of the men in half.

He dealt with the rest, barely giving her time to holster her weapon before he descended on her.

Rage, guilt, worry. His emotions buffeted against her shield, as he grabbed her shoulders. She began reassure him that the child was fine, only to realize he was accessing her for wounds. She crossed her arms protectively over her exposed torso, suddenly feeling exposed under his intense gaze.

And then he opened his mouth.

"What were you thinking?", he railed, helmet butting roughly against her forehead, as he leaned in to be heard over the snowstorm.

"What was I thinking?", she asked incredulously, "I was thinking there was a fuck-ton of Imps on our doorstep and I better send them on their way".

She could hear his ragged breath, even through his helmet. At the same time, his hand was cradling the back of her head, keeping their foreheads pressed tightly together. He seemed to exhale all of his rage, as he slowly stepped away.

She instantly missed the closeness, as a shiver wracked through her body. Then the adrenaline drained from her body and she realized how exposed she really was. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he eyed her up and down.

"The kids inside", she said, as she waited for him to go in ahead. To give her a moment to gather herself. She was surprised when he stepped closer again, arm thrown almost protectively over her shoulder as he guided her up the ramp. His cloak sheltered her from the worst of the cold, until the door clicked shut behind them.

ELDOT whirred into the room, swirling anxiously around them as he scanned for injuries.

Vrel had to calm him down, as the Mandalorian continued deeper into the ship to check on his kid.

She still felt the brand of his arm around her shoulders, as she pulled her clothes back on. She imagined she could still feel the phantom grip of his fingers, tight against her collarbone. She tucked the thought away from later, as they left Kijimi behind.

She would think about it that night, when she went to bed. And again, in the nights that followed.

* * *

The thing about living on a ship together, is that sometimes you had to share more than you were willing to share. That was usually why Vrel preferred to work alone.

It's why Din knew that she got tense everytime a Republic ship strayed near them. It's why he knew that she always added more sugar to her caf, when she thought no one was looking, and why he knew she got up before everyone else to go through her forms in peace.

It's why she knew Din had nightmares.

She hadn't mean to find out, might never had if it wasn't for her own sleepless nights. It had been after one of their more tiring missions. She had somehow been both bone-tired and filled with restless energy.

She had made her way down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, something to distract her hands and her mind, when she heard it.

It wasn't noticeable at first, almost indistinguishable over the constant hum of the ship, but there was no mistaking the anxiety bleeding into the Force. Vrel slammed her own shields down instantly, to protect herself from the negative outpouring of emotion.

She stopped for a moment, in the hallway, as she hesitated over what to do. She thought of herself, of what she might want, and steeled herself. She felt regret as she slipped quietly away from his doorway. She didn't know him, not really, but it didn't take a genius to know he was someone who valued his privacy dearly. It was the kindest thing to do, considering the circumstances.

It wasn't the last time she heard him, or the last time she had to stop herself from checking in. A twisted part of her wondered if it meant he trusted her, that his guard was down enough for his mind to wander. She wondered if he even knew, how plagued his nights had become. She thought he had to, if the embarrassment that tinged the air the following mornings was anything to go by.

They might have continued their strange dance forever, if Vrel hadn't broken their routine one night.

It was after a particularly rough day. Vrel had been shot at more times than she wanted to count, and her muscles were seizing with tension. She had to stagger back to the ship, leaning on Din more than she was willing to admit.

He had disappeared to check on Grogu the moment they boarded, leaving her to lick her wounds. She wasn't the only one who know how the other ticked. She allowed herself to relax, as she collasped at the kitchen table, too tired to go any further.

It might have been minutes, or it might have been hours, but when she eventually came back to reality, she was still alone. She reached out with the Force, and could feel the shining presence of the kid and muted aura of his father.

Appeased, she had eased herself up from the table on trembling legs.

The trek to her room had never felt longer, the dark hall seeming almost nightmarishly longer for each step she took.

She wasn't prepared for the sudden onslaught of emotion that swept over her, as she neared Din's room. She staggered at the intensity of it, only her grip of the wall stopped her from falling over.

Against her better judgement, she crept closer. She could hear the creak of his flight suit, and the rustle of fabric along metal. It was that sound, that gave her the strength to push forward. She knew it was bad, when he didn't instantly spring to awareness as the door slid open.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to darkness that radiated through the room. She had to grope the doorway to orient herself, as she peered inside. The tension made her head ring, as it closed in around her. The child was tucked away in his usual cubby hole within the closet, and she was surprised to find he hadn't woken up yet, his usually intense projection mellowed with sleep.

She was distracted by another wave of emotion, one that had her staggering closer to the bed. Din was clad entirely in his armour, helmet secured in place. It looked like he had collasped onto the bed, and she felt a wave of fondness as she realised he must have been as tired as she was, even if he tried to hide it.

She didn't know what compelled her to reach for him, hand resting gently on his heaving breastplate. She only had a moment to feel the cool metal shift under his fingertips, before he sprung to life like a switch had been flipped.

She had a moment to regret her decision before she felt her entire world tilt. Faster than she could even process, she found herself facing the ceiling, with Din's helmet eclipsing in her vision. A frisson of heat shot through her, as she felt the entire length of him pressed against her.

She could just make out her own bewildered expression reflected in his helmet. Her own heart beat against her chest, as she listened to his laboured breath and felt him shift on top of her. She only became aware of his bare hands wrapped around her wrists, when she went to reach for him and his grip tensed.

Vrel was aware of every inch of contact between them, and her thighs tightened instinctively around his narrow waist. It seemed to drag him back to reality, as he realised the position they were in and scrambled away.

She licked her suddenly dry lips, as she lamented the lose of his weight on top of her.

"What were you doing?", he rasped, kneeling on the other end of the cot. If possible, his chest seemed to be heaving even more than before. A frisson of excitement went through her, as she registered his lust in the air.

It took her a moment to gather herself, before she could answer.

"I heard you", she said finally, cursing her own breathless, "I came in to check on you".

She didn't specify what she had heard, and she could tell he was grateful for her discretion.

"You shouldn't have", he replied tersely, hands clenching against his thighs in a way she knew he only did when he was really annoyed.

He seemed to draw in on himself, as a frustrated grunt escaped from under his helmet.

"What I mean is that you don't have to worry about me".

"Is that so?", she replied, as she scooted back to lean against the hull of the ship and drew her knees up to her chest. Her muscles ached at the stretch, and she had to fight down a grimace as she felt her body cry out in protest. She focused on the pain, to quell the heat that arose from being so close to the other, and knowing he was watching her.

"What do you dream about?", she asked, before she could stop herself. She clenched her arms around her knees, ready to shelter against the storm of his disapproval.

Instead, he just looked at her.

"My parents".

"What happened to them?", she asked softly, as she rested her chin against her arms. She might have never spoken like that, if it wasn't for the anonymity the darkness provided, like a safety blanket. She could barely see him, and in turn he could barely see her.

She wondered if he was still aware of every inch of her, as she was of him.

"They died, I watched", he said. It wasn't terse or dismissive. She could sense the pain in his voice, bleeding out at the edges of every word.

"I'm sorry you had to see that".

They lapsed into silence then, as Din settled back against the wall, his legs stretched out infront of him. Vrel allowed herself to unfurl, foot tapping companionably against his own.

They fell asleep like that.

* * *

After that night, Vrel could tell something had changed.

It was subtle at first, just little things. He didn't treat her any differently, not really, but he started to seek her out more. When he brought her dinner, he didn't leave. At first, it had disconcerted her, eating alone in front of someone else but she soon grew to enjoy the comfortable silences. Domestic bliss, her mother would probably call it.

He also began to clean her gear, alongside his. He would disassemble her blaster and regularly sharpen her Vibroblades. Vrel didn't say anything, in case he stopped. It was one task she never got any pleasure from, and it secretly thrilled her to see him looking after her things so respectfully. Even if he did mutter about proper maintenance the entire time.

Like all things, the peace was too good to be true.

They were on Tatooine again, much to Vrel's consternation. The place was one giant shatterpoint.

The kid was with the mechanic, Peli. Vrel had balked at first, about leaving the kid with a stranger but Din had talked her around after explaining who she was. One look at the two together, and she could tell the other woman would lay down her life to keep the little critter protected. Really, the only thing they had to worry about was getting him back off her afterwards.

The mission was easy enough, the Twi'lek mercenary over confident when she thought she was just going up against Vrel. Of course, it smarted her pride a little, but it made it all the sweeter when Din took her down. It also gave her the opportunity to marvel at his strength, as he easily carried their quarry over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than the kid.

It was all Peli's fault, if she thought about it seriously.

Once they stowed the prisoner away using the carbonite freezer, the mechanic had been reluctant to give the child up. Somehow, she convinced the two to stay the night in Mos Eisley. It had been a mixture of cajoling and promising to give the ship a quick tune up at a discount.

Really, it had been a mention of the nearby cantina and the thought of a drink, that sealed it in the end, for Vrel at least.

She had to squash down the disappointment, as she realised she would be the only one drinking. Unless she could convince Din to wedge a straw under his helmet. He sent her a questioning look, when she couldn't contain a snort at the mental image.

The cantina was packed, but Din managed to strong arm them a seat tucked away in the corner. He had always had to have his back to the wall, she noticed. She didn't care either way, the perks of premonition. Or witchcraft, as Din had begun to fondly call it.

They had settled into a companionable silence, as Vrel made her way through several glasses of local beer. Her metabolism meant it took more for her to get buzzed, but she was up for the challenge. Din seemed to watch her with something between bemusement and fascination, as she assembled a growing collection of empty drinks in front her.

It was only when a waiter approached them, to empty the table, that the silence was broken. She was surprised when another drink was placed in front of her.

"I didn't order this", she said, levelling him a confused look.

"It's on the house, from that gentleman over there at the bar, red jacket".

She followed his gesture, and was met by the confident gaze of the man in question. He raised his own drink in a salute, before turning his attention away. Playing hard to get, she was amused to see.

She had almost forgotten about her counterpart, until she went to reach for the drink. His hand shot out from under the table, grip ironclad as he stopped her before her fingertips could even brush against the condensation.

"That could be poisoned", he hissed, the helmet doing little to soften the harshness of his words.

"It's fine", she said dryly, trying to twist out of his grip. She was surprised to realise she would have to exert some force, if she wanted to set herself free. It sent a thrill up her spine, as she thought about what the could mean.

"Oh, and you just know that", he snorted, the leather of gloves creaking as he pulled her wrist closer, setting it against the table into a more comfortable position.

"I can feel it", she said, leaning in whisper in a conspiratorial tone, "in the Force".

He shook his head in disgust, but realised his hold on her. He seemed tense still, as he watched her take a sip. She choked on it, as she realized the real reason for his ire.

"You're jealous", she said, surprise colouring her voice.

His answering silence was damning.

"Don't worry, Mando, it takes more than one drink to get me in bed", she said, dying to know how far she could push him before he snapped back.

Not very far, by the looks of it.

"I just don't want you bringing any of his ilk back to the ship".

This time the heat that went through her had nothing to do with attraction.

"I can bring back whoever the hell I want", she hissed, "to my kriffin' ship".

He leaned back in the face of her spitting anger, his shoulders tightening imperceptibly. She was thrilled to see him rising to her anger.

"I won't have it", he replied. Like it was that easy.

"You won't have it?", she said, incredulously, "you'll have whatever I give you".

And because she was who she was, she went a step further. She wasn't sure if it was anger or excitement, that compelled the next words from her mouth.

"I'm going to go up to that guy at the bar, and I'm going to invite him back to my ship to do whatever he karking wants to me".

That seemed to be the final straw, as the Mandalorian shot up from his seat. Vrel had a moment to mourn an afternoon ruined, as she waited for him to storm away. It was only surprise, that allowed him to heft her up from her seat and over his shoulder.

She could only hang limply in shock, as he carried her from the cantina. Her laughter rang after them, the entire way back to the ship.

She was still laughing, when her back hit the cot.

She didn't laugh for much longer after that, too busy biting the pillow underneath her to stop the noises spilling from her mouth.

She decided she owed Peli one after all, in the end.

* * *

There was no sudden declaration of love, after that. Din didn't rip his helmet off, expose himself and pledge his undying loyalty. Of course, that didn't mean that nothing changed. He touched her more openly, to her surprise, and not a day passed where he didn't gather her into his arms.

The sex was also a welcome inclusion to their routine, though she lamented that the child often got in their way. He was unsurprisingly adamant about doing nothing when the little critter was aboard. Which meant Vrel was frustrated, more often than not.

It led to a very short temper on her end, much to Din's apparent amusement.

And if they had been in sync before, now they acted as an extension of each other. Vrel was intimately familiar with every maneuver he made, and Din seemed to be able to guess her next movement based on a gesture alone.

It was a heady feeling, being able to work with someone on that level. Vrel was used to being one step ahead, and it felt good to have someone who was able to keep up with her like that.

Unfortunately, every high in their relationship seemed to inevitably be followed by a low.

Which is how they ended up pinned down by a cartel of vengeful spice traders. It was only a sharp warning in the force, that allowed them to make cover. Grogu was cloistered away behind them as a shower of blaster bolts rained down upon them.

She could feel Din's desperation in the Force, as used his own body to shelter his son. She drew on his desperation and fear, as he his gaze locked with hers. It was like electricity under her skin, as it licked through her entire body.

With a burst of adrenaline, she ignited her saber and lunged into battle. She fed on their fear as well, as she descended upon the men who had them surrounded. The last thing they saw was a flash of red, and bared teeth, as she made quick work of them.

It wasn't until she felt a presence behind her, and whirled to confront them, that she realized she had disaptched them all.

Din stood stiffly across from her, hands raised in placation. She could feel her own arms trembling with barely contained energy, her heart beating a rapid rhythm inside her chest. And then the child appeared at his heel and she felt the rage drain out of her.

Her saber powered down, as her arms collasped uselessly down against her side. Without the energy she had felt before, the fear and rage, she was suddenly aware of how tired she was, inside and outside. She felt empty without it.

They made their way back to the ship in a heavy silence, one that even the child didn't seem inclined to break. She was too tired to try conceal what she was feeling and Din was a confusing whirlwind of emotion. She was aware of his gaze the entire time.

She expected him to rail against her, to call her a monster maybe, she didn't expect him to demand she teach the child.

He stopped her outside their ship, hands heavy on her shoulders. She wasn't sure if he was holding her down or holding her up.

"You have to teach him", he said.

"I don't understand", she said, tongue feeling heavy in her mouth. She felt like she was wadding through mud, as she tried to focus on the man infront of her.

"If you hadn't of been here, he might not have survived", Din continued, completely undetered. She felt something stirring inside her at the desperation clear in her voice but it flickered out before it could ignite.

"You can't know that", she replied, trying to make him see sense. She tried to shrug his hands off but he only held on tighter in response.

"Yes, I can. I wasn't strong enough to protect the foundling but you were. One day, we might not be there to protect him and he needs to know how to look after himself. And he can, just like you do, be can protect himself if you show him how".

Vrel shook her head violently at his word, trying to back away as far as his grip would let her. The words elected a sense of panic within her, as she registered the weight of them.

"No, I am not the right person".

"You're the only person", he replied, gloved hands reaching up to cup her face. His helmet was cool against her fevered skin, as he pressed their foreheads together. It was an anchor, one that could easily drag her back down if she let it. Instead, she cast it off.

A sound of surprise was wrenched from him, as she pushed him away.

"I want you to".

"Well, what I want is for you to never bring this up again", she hissed, raking her hands through her messy hair. Her skin was crawling as she considered it, as she considered Grogu's innocent aura and compared it to her own jaded mess. There was no way she could teach him without staining him with her own taint.

"Why, why can't you do it?", he shouted, anger whipping to life. Finally, she thought, finally he was waking up, his own temper kindling in turn. It was easier to answer his fire with her own.

"Because I don't want to", she hissed, "get that through your thick helmet".

She stalked away from him, and the child, and only faltered when he called after her.

"What are you so frightened of?".

Everything, she wanted to say. Myself, my past, my future.

Instead, she left and she didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled to get this out the way I wanted it, and I didn't revise this as I should have, but I'm glad to post it! 
> 
> I have a lot more planned for the second part, including Vrel's backstory, which I'm excited to write \o/
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr under the same name. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
